


I Wanna Boy

by poisonedrevenge



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, petekey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonedrevenge/pseuds/poisonedrevenge
Summary: a short one shot of how mikey n pete met (in highschool) !! :)
Relationships: Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	I Wanna Boy

**Author's Note:**

> im fairly new to the world of writing fanfic, ive written some stuff in notes app etc. but ive never posted one so this is rly exciting !! if anyone has critism/advice on my writing itd be great, im rly looking to improve :)

What caught Pete's eye first was the way Mikey's hair tucked under his glasses. He couldn't help but stare, not in a bad way he just wanted to know if it was a habit of his. Pete didn't know the guy but he was already making up scenarios in his head about how he'd approach him. He did however, had to admit he looked like a creep, peaking up from the CDs he was browsing.

It was so obvious he was staring, Mikey got the feeling of eyes following him as he walked behind his friend, not paying attention to his pointless rant about how much he hated Gwen Stefani. Throwing in an occasional "uh huh" to appease him.

"You're not even listening mikey." frank threw his hands in the air and sighed dramatically.

"Of course I am, you hate gwen stefani i get it" Mikey tried to sound annoyed, but at some point in their friendship he lost that ability. Frank knew that but it was fun to tease him occasionally.

"You know that guy's staring at you right" frank smirked, stood up on his tippy-toes, looked directly at Pete and waved. 

"Dude!" Mikey whispered and shoved Frank's hand down to his side.

Pete was wide-eyed and frozen by the time Mikey was done bickering at Frank, but he managed to make his way to the isle they were standing in.

"Im Pete, sorry for staring" he wasn't sure what to say and was already nervous as hell. Frank rocked on his heels and stared with a huge smile at Pete, waiting for Mikey to break the awkward silence. 

"It's fine really, sorry my friend was being an ass" he shot a glare at frank but quickly fixed his gaze back on Pete. now that he was up close, Mikey was kind of surprised he was staring at him of all people. Mikey never expected a guy to he attracted to him. it's not like he didn't want a guy to like him, he just never saw himself as a romantic type. at least not enough to have a cute dude approach him in the middle of a shop. 

Mikey snapped out of his thoughts as soon as Frank spoke.

"I'm Frank, I wasn't meaning to be an ass I simply wanted to get your attention" he giggled under his breathe and hit Mikey in the arm.

"I'm Mikey, really no worries about you staring i promise" he gave pete a reassuring smile and went to change the subject.

"So, I haven't seen you around town, did you just move here?" mikey knew if he had been here before hed notice petes cute face.

"Yeah I just moved here from Illinois, it's weird adjusting but its been good so far" Pete shoved his hands in his pockets as he spoke. He was partially lying. the truth was that it sucked. he didn't want to move, he didn't want to move to New Jersey, and he sure as fuck didn't want to abandon his life. at least he moved at the beginning of summer, he could get used to it without having the stress of school for a while.

Frank sighed loudly and looked back and forth between the two, observing how blatantly nervous they were. "we're gonna be late for practice so go ahead and exchange numbers already" he had a giant smile plastered on his face as he walked out of the store. leaving the boys alone to 'exchange numbers'

* * *

"i dont like him" mikey slumped back in the couch, repeating for the hundredth time today. frank told gerard what happened at the record store and ever since theyve been teasing him about his new 'crush'. Mikey would never admit to them of all people, but he did like pete. He didnt have a problem hiding that simple fact, but he wanted to keep that to himself. something no one was certain of except him. Mikey kept staring at the new number in his phone, debating if he should text him or not. 

hi its mikey frm the record store. it was nice meeting u n stuff...

He stared at the send button scared it would be awkward. He hit send anyway.

The rest of practice he forgot about texting pete, or any worries he had for that matter. Playing in his friends band was probably the only thing that kept him from exploding. Even if he didnt fit the i-play-in-a-punk-rock-band type it was his escape. Though he wouldnt dig too deep into why and make a fuss over it. By the time they had finished, the thought of Pete came flooding back. Mikey didnt even want to pick up his phone. what if he hates me? what if i made it weird? what if frank says something dumb infront of him? He shook off his thoughts and managed to look through his notifs.

pete: hi mikey frm the record store, do u wanna hang out sumtime :)


End file.
